Star vs las fuerzas de Rob, la batalla final, Lo mejor de dos mundos
by eltioRob95
Summary: One shot de mi parodia Star vs las fuerzas de Rob, mi versión del final de la serie, llega la última batalla para Star , Marco y sus demás amigos contra aquellos que no deseen la paz en Mewni, Rob el chico interdimensional, hará todo lo posible para brindar su ayuda a la ex princesa Mewmana (accion, comedia y lenguaje maduro, advertencia)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, bueno, como ya sabrán la serie ya llegó a su final, después de cuatro años de existencia.**

**Este One-shot es el final definitivo de mi parodia "Star vs las fuerzas de Rob"**

**Descuiden, Esto NO significa que abandonaré la historia, pero quiero que sepan el final, para así cuando la actualice Star vs las fuerzas de Rob sabrán verán como llegaron a este punto.**

**OJO esto tiene algunos spoilers del episodio final.**

* * *

**Star vs las fuerzas de Rob**

**La batalla final, unión de dos mundos**

_"Bueno, hola a todos ¿Cómo están todos? Bien, mal, eso no me importa mucho ahora, bien, haré un resumen de todo lo que pasó, bueno, y pensar que todo pasó por que un líder caprichoso del club Starco me chantajeó para ir a la dimensión de la serie esta y hacer canon su pinche ship, por suerte, esa rata traidora esta muerta ahora, asi que mi pellejo no está en juego, bien, cómo llegamos a esto? Star le confiesa a Marco, ella se va de la tierra, Marc, va tras ella a Mewni, derrotan a Toffee, lo matan, bueno, Ludo lo mata, pero que pasa… Eclipsa es liberada, resulta que no era la temible reina malvada que todos decían, en fin, el pueblo Mewmano la detestaba, bastardos, sólo por eso me alegro de haber causado la gran plaga de Mewni en la época de la reina Comet, también la comisión de magia la detestaba, de hecho, aunque cueste creerlo, la detestaban más a ella que a mi, y yo he hecho cosas repudiables en Mewni, por diversión, en cambio ella, su único crimen fue enamorarse de otra especie, en fin, la alta comisión pensaba sellarla a Eclipsa de nuevo en el cristal, La blonda intercede por ella, entonces optan por hacerlo un juicio , el día del juicio llega, ocurre una gran revelación, Star y Moon no son de sangre real ni descendientes de Eclipsa, Festivia era una niña hija de campesinos, son descendientes de ella, La blonda se encabronó conmigo un poco cuando se dio cuenta de que yo sabía toda la verdad en un principio y no había nada, recuerden que puedo viajar al pasado, como sea._

_Pero antes de llegar a eso mi vida también llegó a todo eso, resulta que no soy el único chico interdimensional que puede crear portales, resulta que soy de una especie de nómadas que pueden crear portales sin necesidad de las tijeras de Heckapoo, soy un trotador dimensional, conocí a otros como yo, me pidieron unirme a su clan, pero había un problema, la condición era respetar sus reglas ¿acaso me están tomando el pelo? ¿acaso no saben quien soy? Soy ROB carajo, el príncipe del desmadre, el agitador de las dimensiones, el campeón en comer salchichas y beber cerveza en cantidad, perseguidor de Waifus, el emisor de super eructos, el macho pecho peludo y uñas de pediquiur, En fin, ya me desvié del tema._

_El punto es que después de que llegaron ellos, aparece Cristian, un vecino que es de mi mundo, maldito, descubrí que ese desgraciado fué el causante de que yo me accidentara y casi muriera, suerte que estaba ese ente el cual me salvó y me dio una oportunidad, él lanzó un hechizo que causó que toda mi familia se olvidaran de mi, mudándose lejos, quedando yo sólo en mi pinche casa, por suerte, acabé con el también, maldita cucaracha, el era el ayudante de Samantina, una chica pelirroja loca ,aunque está más buena que comer dulce de leche, ella era líder del club Startom pero parece que maduró, cuando vió que Tom rompió con la blonda, entendió que no se podía dar un ship forzado, ojalá todos en el fandom sean como esta chica, creo que me estoy enamorando de ella._

_Resulta que la vieja ex directora de Santa O, Heinous, era la hija perdida de Eclipsa, Meteora Butterfly, mitad mewmana, mitad monstruo, descubrió la verdad y se volvió más loca que la porrista Brittney Wong en sus días rojos, hambrienta por el poder, absorvió toda la magia de cada ser mágico que se le atravesaba , le copió esa habilidad al pinche lagartón, que bien muerto está, Al ver lo peligrosa que era ella, Eclipsa no tuvo más remedio que derrotarla y hacerla un bebé de vuelta_

_Ahora la paz volvió a Mewni, pero los pinches pueblerinos comenzaron a odiar a los falsos Butterfly, o sea la Blonda, Mooncita y el River ¿les mencioné que Moon está desaparecida y medio drogada en el mundo de la magia? En fin, estaban enojados por dos razones, por permitir que Eclipsa gobernara, y por que Moon me otorgó el indulto y el perdón real para poder entrar a Mewni sin problema, aunque los caballeros Mewmanos aún me ven con desprecio y escupen al suelo cada vez que mencionan mi nombre, en especial esa Higgs, como me caga la colorada esa, pero eso me tiene sin cuidado._

_Eclipsa lejos de ocuparse del reino, trataba más de ver como liberar a su amado Globgor, el monstruo de quien se enamoró, logró su cometido, Globgor logró soltarse de su prisión de cristal, La comisión de magia seguían rompiendo los huevos con deshacerse de Globgor y Eclipsa._

_Tanto que incluso comenzaron un complot contra ella, haciendo a Mina parte de ese complot, y Moon como la organizadora de todo esto, con intención de recuperar su trono, según ella , el motivo era para poner orden en Mewni de nuevo, yo me puse de su lado, yo fui parte de este complot ¿Qué? si si, ya sé que me dirán_

_"Rob ¿como pudiste traicionar a Starcita? Después de como ella toleraba tu forma de ser? ¿Cómo te ofreció su amistad? ¿el cómo te ayudó a evitar que tu otro yo demente se apoderara de tu cuerpo?_

_Era eso o que Moon me quitara el indulto, sólo por eso la ayudé, nada más, Eclipsa cedió el reinado a Moon, el pequeño golpe de estado tuvo éxito, Moon volvió a ser reina, bueno, así se forma un reino o régimen, derrocando a otro, históricamente comprobado, Obviamente la blonda se enojó conmigo otra vez, no solamente con su madre, por desgracia, La loca de Mina Loveberry traicionó a Moon , no quiso acatar la orden de no exterminar a los monstruo, siendo que ellos son más buenitos que el pan, hmmm quiero pan, ahora estamos en el bar del fin del multiverso ¿saben? Amo los bars por sus bebidas, y siempre quise encontrar este lugar, creí que solo era una fantasía Mewmana barata, pero era tan real, todo este tiempo era real ¿Quién nos trajo? Pues Heckapoo ¿Quién más?_

_Ah por suerte, no hace mucho la Blonda, mi waifu Janna, Tom, Marco , Saturnino y los demás descubrieron que los Mewmanos todo el tiempo eran gente de la tierra que llegaron a Mewni por medio de la magia, sip, esa sí que no me la sabía, aún no viajé a esa época de la "colonización"_

-Rob ¿con quien hablas?- preguntó cierta amante de un monstruo.

-Oh hola "Ecli", con nadie en especial, solamente con los lectores-

Eclipsa miró confundida hacia donde Rob le señalaba.

-Yo no veo a nadie Rob-

-Ruptura de cuarta pared, no lo entenderías-

Star se encontraba pensativa, y así había estado ella desde que volvió de una reunión en la dimensión de Glossaryck, Rob se acerca a preguntarle.

-Eeeeh ¿pasa algo Blonda?-

-Si Rob, pasa algo- dijo ella.

-descubrí la única forma que evitar que Mina extermine a todos esos inocentes Monstruos-

-¿Ah si? ¿Cuál? ¿Vale la pena?-

-Claro que si, debo destruir la magia-

Rob escupe la cerveza al escuchar tan alocada decisión.

-¿¡Que harás que!?-

-Es la única forma de detener a Mina-

-No mames ¿sabes lo que eso significa? Que dejarás a Mewni sin magia, incluyendo los seres compuestos de ella ¿o no Samantina?- dijo Rob mirándo a la ex líder Startom pelirroja.

-Rob no se equivoca Star, tiene razón, aunque cueste creerlo-

-Si ¡Oye!-

Samantina simplemente se encogió de hombros mientras bebía de su coctel, Star seguía con su inmutable mirada de determinación

-Por eso necesito de tu poder Rob-

El arqueó una ceja.

-¿Y que ganó a cambio?-

-Tengo mucho oro-

-El oro me vale madres-

-Finalmente podrás volver a tu mundo-

-También me vale madres-

-¿¡Entonces que quieres!? ¡No tengo mucho tiempo antes de que Mina logre su cometido! ¿sabes?-

-Bueno Buenos aires, ahora que lo mencionas recuerdo que cierta Blonda está medio encabronada conmigo, tal vez si esta me perdonara por la pequeña e inofensiva traición que le hice pudiera ayudarla un poco-

La hija de Moon dio un enorme suspiro de resignación en respuesta.

-Está bien Rob, te perdono, comprendo que no tuviste elección y elegiste apoyar a mi madre en el complot contra Eclipsa, te perdono-

Rob sonrió y arrojó la botella de vidrió al suelo, rompiéndola en pedazos, asustando a la Mewmana, llamando la atención de Eclipsa, Moon y Marco.

-¡POR FIN! ¡CHINGADA MADRE! ¿tanto te costaba decirlo?-

Ella sonrió.

-¿Ahora me ayudarás?-

-Hmm si por qué no, Un portal con queso y peperoni en camino-

Rob encendió la llama verde en su mano derecho e intentó abrir un portal, pero nada aparecía, absolutamente nada.

-Oh no ¿Y ahora qué?-

-Oh, lo olvidaba, solamente yo puedo entrar y salir de the End of Multiverse- decía Heckapoo mientras observaba su coctel de fuego preparado para ella.

-¿¡Significa que estamos atrapados aquí!?- exclamó la chica pelirroja de ojos verdes alarmada clavando sus uñas en su cabellera.

-¡No puedo quedarme aquí! ¡Tengo a mi gato en casa! ¡El es todo lo apreciado en mi vida!-

-Tranquilizáte Samantina , sabes lo bromista y Troll que suele ser Heckapoo ¿verdad Hecka?- dijo Rob empezando a sudar.

-Nop, no es ninguna broma-

-Bueno, en ese caso, Heckapoo, hazme un portal para ir a destruir la magia-

-Hmm deacuerdo Star, después de todo, la magia hace más mal que bien-

Sin objeción la guardiana de las tijeras crea un portal que la lleva al mundo de la magia, el hogar de Glossaryck, sabiendo cual sería su destino si eso pasaba, aún así Heckapoo aceptó ayudar con gusto.

Star abandonó el bar multiversal dejando a Moon con Eclipsa, Samantina y Rob.

Rob dio un suspiro y se dio vuelta hacia el cantinero.

-Un vodka por favor-

-Yo un Martini-pidió la ex líder Startom.

El chico interdimensional y la pelirroja estuvieron bebiendo sus respectivas bebidas, ignorando la conversación que tenían Eclipsa y Moon , parecía que ninguno de los dos rompería el silencio hasta que…

-Oye… escucha Rob, quisiera disculparme contigo, no eres tan despreciable como dicen que eres, perdón por haberte chantajeado como lo hizo Mat, perdón obligarte a hacer canon el Startom, perdón por tratarte como un insecto y perdón por haberme aliado con Cristian, yo ni sabía lo que él te hizo-

La bajaba la mirada con todo pesar, realmente se sentía arrenpentida, al darse cuente de lo inmadura que era , sólo por un tonto ship.

-Ya te lo dije roja, claro que te perdono, descubrí que no eres tan mala como decían que eras, olvida lo de Cristian de una buena vez, ya me vengué de ese tarado, asi que desechémoslo de nuestras memorias-

-No sabemos si él está realmente muerto, es un ente interdimensional tan difícil de matar como tú-

-Si es así, cuando todo este quilombo de los Monstruos y Mewmanos acabe iré tras su trasero por todos los multiverso, no descansaré hasta hallarlo, torturarlo, degollarlo, arrancárle los brazos , cortar su pene y metérselo en su…-

-Wow wow , demasiada información, no me digas con detalle lo que harás con él ¿deacuerdo?-

-Perdon jejeje…oye-

-¿Si Rob?-

-Estuve pensando, que cuando volvamos a nuestro tal vez tu y yo… soy muy bonita, eres el tipo de chica que llaman mi atención, pelirroja, piel pálida, de buen ver, como a mi me gustan y…..y….

Ella arquea una ceja pero sonríe.

-¿Y?-

-Y quiero ver si podríamos ser novios tú y yo ¡SI, YA LO DIJE!-

Ella rió al ver lo tierno y torpe que Rob se vía.

-¿De qué te ries? Contá el chiste así nos reímos los dos-

-Rob me alagas en serio, tú también me gustas un poco, eres un intrépido, desinteresado, libertino y un loquillo-

"¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Me esta correspondiendo!"

-pero…-

"Maldita sea, dijo pero"

-Yo ya tengo novio-

-Oh , ya veo-

Desvió la mirada con molestia.

-Pero ya no me está gustando estar con él, asi que tan pronto llegue, terminaré, estaré soltera de nuevo y puedo ir a buscarte, después de todo, Cristian me dijo dónde vives-

-Bueno, eso es algo-

Ahora el chico interdimensional se encontraba completamente.

-Bien, es hora de irme a casa, fue un gusto Rob-

-¿Cómo te irás? Sólo por heckapoo puedes salir-

-Pues por eso-

La pelirroja se acercó a Heckapoo.

-Quiero volver a Casa, en mi mundo ,por favor señorita Heckapoo-

-Adelante- dijo Heckapoo creando un portal, Samantina miró a Rob con una sonrisa antes de marcharse.

-Suerte Rob-

El pelinegro se acomodó en su silla a beberse toda su vodka, cuando charlaba con su nueva amiga pelirroja , no se había dado cuenta de que Moon y Eclipsa fueron a ayudar a Star con la destrucción absoluta de la magia, hasta ahora

-Será mejor que me re apresure, por si se destruye la magia , Heckapoo se transformará en una vela o algo así y me quedaré atrapado aquí para siempre-

En el reino de la magia….

Star , Moon y Eclipsa se transformaron en sus versiones mariposa, alas y antenas características de una Mewmana, las tres usaban el hechizo del susurro para asegurar la destrucción de la magia, de una vez por todas, la ex princesa y las reinas, rodeadas por los espíritus de todas las reinas butterflys de cada generación, de todas las épocas, entre las conocidas estaban, Comet, solaria y Festivia incluso.

-Ya casi lo logramos – dijo Star con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Oh no lo creo!- grito una voz monstruosa femenina.

Moon, Eclipsa y Star se voltean sorprendidas de ver a Mina nadando en el mar de magia literal hacia ellas, la lunática pudo haber echado a perder todo de no ser por aquel unicornio negro que tenía poseído a Tom que la hundió en el fondo, ahogándola.

-¡Solaria! ¡Ayúdame!-

El espíritu de solaria ni se volteó a mirarla, ignorando a Mina por completo, El problema no era solamente aquella guerrera peli rosada lunática, el unicornio oscuro también tenía la intención de atacar a Star, Moon y Eclipsa.

-¡No te preocupes Star!- exclamó Marco quien tenía la varita butterfly.

-Nosotros la detendremos!- dijo Tom apareciendo junto a Marco.

Ambos se lanzaron a luchar contra aquel unicornio oscuro y sus pequeños potrillos, mientras el grande iba por Marco, los pequeños atacaban al heredero de los Lucitor, los chicos estaban en grandes aprietos, para preocupación de Star, su ex pareja y su actual pareja.

-¡Marco! ¡Tom! ¡No!-

De repente una enorme llamarada verde descendió del cielo disparando bolas de fuego hacia los equinos mágicos que estaban encima del latino y el chico Lucitor.

Tom, Marco, Moon, Eclipsa, y Star sonrieron al verlo, Rob había llegado en el mejor momento, con una entrada muy épica.

-¡TRAIGANME A MINA!- gritó molesto.

Rob gritó con más fuerza provocando que un montón de bolas de fuego verdoso salieran destruyendo al unicornio oscuro y los más pequeños.

Star, Moon y Eclipsa finalmente terminaron de recitar el hechizo del susurro, toda la magia líquida de color amarillo dorado pasó a un color verdoso y repugnante, el plan de Star había funcionado, la magia se había destruido, ahora todo el lugar empezó a temblar.

-Hay que salir de aquí. Advirtió Eclipsa quien sujetó a Meteora, no sin antes despedirse de su querida madre solaria quien miraba con una sonrisa a su pequeña nieta antes de desvanecerse por completo.

Sin perder tiempo Rob cargó a Moon, a Tom, a Eclipsa y Star estaba a punto a irse hacia la entrada a Mewni, Star le da una ultima mirada a Glossaryck, su querido ex mentor.

-Glossaryck ¿no vas a intentar salir de aquí?-

El pequeño y sabio ser azul conservaba su sonrisa.

-Un capitán debe hundirse con su barco-

Rob asintió en señal de despedida hacia Glossaryck y dirigió su mirada a Marco.

-¡Diaz! ¡tenés que salir! ¡allí se encuentra la salida a la tierra!

Rob saltó hacia la salida, de vuelta a Mewni, dejando a Moon, Eclipsa, Tom y Star a salvo, Rob se tocó los brazos adolorido.

-Como pesan ustedes, coman ensalada ¿quieren?-

-¡No! ¡No puedo hacerlo!

-¿Comer ensalada?-

-¡No! ¡separarme de Marco!-

-¿Blonda? ¡BLONDA!-

Star saltó hacia el pozo de vuelta hacia el reino de la magia, ella quería ir con Marco, deseaba quedarse con Marco, ella ya no tenía nada que hacer en Mewni, los monstruos habían sido salvados.

Una vez ahí…

-¡Marco! ¡Marco!-

-Lo siento Star- dijo Glossaryck.

\- la magia del atajo a la tierra se desactivó apenas se fue-

-No, no puede ser-

-¿Star?-

Ella rápidamente se voltea hacia donde escuchó la voz de su amigo y novio.

-¿Marco? Creí que te habías ido-

-No, no podría irme sabiendo que me separaría de ti, quiero estar contigo, no importa donde sea- dijo el con una sonrisa, cosa que Star correspondió.

-¿Qué hay de Mariposa? ¿vas a permitir que ella crezca sin un hermano mayor?-

-Descuida, creo que ella se las arreglará-

Star sonríe y rodea a Marco en un fuerte abrazo

*Rob aparece*

-Los dos están bien pendejos, podrían morir aquí ¿y lo único que hacen es abrazarse?-

Marco y Star ignoraron a Rob y siguieron abrazados.

-¿No me oyen? Hay que irnos ya! O este lugar mágico explotará-

-Oh Marco-

-Oh Star-

Ellos seguían enfocados en la mirada del otro, aunque Rob en el fondo estaba feliz por ellos, realmente se sentía fastidiado de que no tomaran enserio la situación en la que estaban.

"Ahora sé como se siente"

-¡CHICOS POR FAVOR!- imploró él, pero Marco y Star seguían abrazados, con los ojos cerrados sonriendo, el tiempo se había acabado, el reino de la magia se inundaba por completo.

-¡CARAJO!-

Rob no tuvo más remedio, abrió un portal y se largó de ahí, el templo de la magia estalló, dando fin a la magia por completo, todo ser mágico desapareció, Incluyendo la alta comisión de magia, Globgor había sido curado gracias a River y Eddie, Rob regresó de vuelta frente a Moon, Eclipsa y Tom.

-¿Dónde esta Star? ¿Dónde está mi hija Rob?-

-Disculpáme Mooncita, les pedí que me dieran la mano, no me hicieron p*to caso-

-Oigan ¡Allí esta Star!-

Tom señaló con el dedo hacia donde ella se encontraba, Star yacía inconsciente sobre un caimán azul, Moon se lanzó al agua de inmediato hacia donde se encontraba su hija, acercándose al caimán.

-Hija-

-Mamá ¿dónde estoy? ¿que paso?... ¿estoy sobre un caimán?-

-Si

-jaja eso es raro-

Todas las armaduras gigantescas de los caballeros de Solaria quedaron intactos sin vida debido a que ya no estaba la magia para activarlos.

Mina salió del agua, completamente molesta, en su forma normal, con un tic en el ojo.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Estaba tan cerca! ¡tan cerca de ver a un reino de Mewni libre de monstruos!-

Moon se acercó hacia Mina.

-Mina, escucha, lamento todo lo que te hice hacer, por favor, ven conmigo, puedo tratar de ayudarte-

-Hmm, no gracias, ya es muy tarde, demasiado tarde, pero algún día, lograré mi cometido ¡Algun dia!-

Sin decir mas Mina Loveberry se volteó en dirección hacia el bosque, llamó a algunos Mewmanos de su ejército.

-¿Quién viene conmigo?-

Solo uno levantó la mano.

-Yo iré-

En la tierra…

El local de comida rápida de nachos, el cual tenía prohibido el acceso a Janna, rodeado por policías y periodistas debido al temblor en el lugar, Marco era llevado en una camilla hacia la ambulancia.

-¿Oh? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Star? ¡Star!-

Los señores Díaz se acercaron preocupados, junto a ellos se encontraba Saturnino, el

-Marco, hijo ¿estás bien? – pregunto su padre.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde esta Star?- preguntó su madre, quien cargaba a Mariposa.

-Che Díaz ¿Y Rob?- preguntó Saturnino.

-Rob se quedó en Mewni Saturnino, ya vendrá descuida, pero no sé si el pueda traer a Star-

Un portal se abre frente a ellos, Marco tiene los bien abiertos, Rob y Star emergen de aquel portal interdimensional, ambos con una sonrisa.

-¿Pensaste que no la iba traer Díaz?-

-¡Star!-

-¡Marco!-

*Se abrazan*

-¡Rob!

-¡Saturnino! ¡Abrazo tarado!-

*Ambos amigos se abrazan*

Los señores Díaz contemplan la escena con una gran sonrisa, acababan de presenciar un gran momento familiar, más que amistad , todos se sentían como una gran familia, Finalmente Star cesa su abrazo para darle un tierno beso al latino, dejándolo sonrojado y mudo, cosa que molestó a Rob.

-¡Pero decí algo sorete! no seas pavote que ya tenes tu chica-

-Bueno… entonces te quedas-

-Claro que me quedo Marco-

-Si, al menos tu madre y Eclipsa sabrán que estarás feliz viviendo aquí, en la tierra-

-Ustedes dos no se dieron cuenta ¿verdad?-

Marco y Star miraron al chico desmadroso con confusión.

-¿De que cosa Rob?-

-Mewni se fusionó con la tierra, ahora esta dimensión es más chingona que antes ¿no lo notaron?- el señaló con la mirada.

Star y Marco miraron a su alrededor, y lo que vieron los dejó completamente sin habla, Las montañas, los bosques, las casas Mewmanas, ahora estaban aquí en Echo creek, Los Angeles.

No solamente los paisajes estaban aquí, también sus habitantes, Los monstruos, Los centauros, Las hadas, las sirenas nadando en el canal de Echo creek, los Mewmanos quienes observaban curiosos los suburbios , los vecindarios humanos de la tierra

Star sonrió.

-Bien, parece que no estaré lejos de Mewni después de todo-

-Qué curioso che, esto me recordó a Thor Ragnarok, solo que sin la nave de Thanos al final- dijo Saturnino.

_(Alan Walker, canción : Alone)_

_Lost in your mind_

_I wanna know_

_Am I losing my mind?_

_Never let me go_

*Rob, Saturnino y Alfonzo jugando al baloncesto contra Ferguson ,Dennis y Ludo, divirtiéndose y riendo*

_If this night is not forever_

_At least we are together_

_I know I'm not alone_

_I know I'm not alone_

*Los señores Díaz charlando amigablemente con Moon y River, Eclipsa y Globgor*

_Anywhere, whenever_

_Apart, but still together_

_I know I'm not alone_

_I know I'm not alone_

*Star y Marco presentándole los hijos de Sapotoro a Jackie lynn Thomas y a Chloe*

_I know I'm not alone_

_I know I'm not alone_

_Unconscious mind_

_I'm wide awake_

_Wanna feel one last time_

_Take my pain away_

*Los habitantes de Echo creek charlando con los Mewmanos y Monstruos recien llegados, conviviendo en armonía*

_If this night is not forever_

_At least we are together_

_I know I'm not alone_

_I know I'm not alone_

Rob y Saturnino miraban a lo lejos, como todo terminó bien para todos, monstruos , Mewmanos y terrícolas por igual.

-Bien Rob, supongo que ya tenemos que irnos a casa, La serie acabó, la guerra de ships acabó, al igual que el conflicto con los monstruos-

-Seee, por fin voy a ir a mi casa a dormirme una buena siesta ¿verdad Onmitraxus?-

-¿Qué carajo hacés vos con el craneo de Onmitraxus?-

-Me lo llevo de recuerdo ¿Qué? no pasa nada, está muerto ¿o no?-

-Ah si , hablando de la comisión de magia, Pobre Heckapoo che, estaba bien buena esa flaca-

-No importa Saturnino, se fue feliz, ella aceptó su final y eso es lo que importa-

-Ya volvamos al aburrido mundo real Rob-

-Espera, aun falta una cosa más por hacer-

-¿Ah si? Cual-

En otra dimensión.

Rob y Saturnino habían juntado las siete super esferas del dragón, invocando al poderoso Dragón dorado de los deseos, chonmage, ahora podían enmedar el error que los metió en este embrollo en primer lugar.

-Ya está Rob ¿seguro que podés hablar angel?-

-Si, hay que hablar al revés ¿o no? ….bien aquí voy-

-nrang Gondra vevire le verseuni etesi! (Gran dragón, revive al universo 7)

FIN

**El final de la historia amigos, para los que no conocen la historia de mi Oc, leanse mi Fic parodia, Star vs las fuerzas de Rob , no es que deje la historia pero con este one shot ya tiene final, no olviden visitar mis Deviantart, próximamente este One shot en Deviantart.**


	2. Postcrédito :v

**Poscrédito **

_**Dos semanas después...**_

**Casa de Rob, dimensión 0 (La tierra normal, en algún barrio de latinoamérica)**

El alivio por fin había llegado para Rob y Saturnino, el chico pelinaranja decidió faltar a la escuela para poder acompañar a su amigo a jugar videojuegos de Mario Bros y Gta san andreas, el par de Frikis ,gamers, mitad Otaku bronys multifandom hablaban sobre las novedades de sus series favoritas.

-Si, cuando volví no podía creer que finalizara game of thrones-

-Ah, que buena estaba la peliblanca ojiazul esa-

-Jajaja Muy de pajero tu comentario Rob-

Rob mira a Saturnino con la ceja arqueada.

-¿ tengo que recordarte quien soy?-

-Oh lo olvidaba, es increíble también que Tumblr ya no permita subir fanarts explícitos-

-Ni me lo recuerdes, de ahí sacaba las imágenes de Waifus más ricolinas-

-Seee, también yo... a veces, hablando de eso, el cómic "Entre amigos" ¿ya descubriste que final tiene?-

-Fue re cursi, igual que la Star butterfly y Marco diaz canónicos-

-¿hablando de Diaz y Starcita? ¿deberas crees que fué una buena idea que Mewni se fusionara con la tierra?-

-¿Por qué lo dices Saturnino?-

-Pensálo boludo, por un lado, hay Monstruos, Mewmanos y humanos conviviendo juntos sin conflicto, pero también hay criaturas salvajes sin conciencia, además de gente peligrosa, como esa bruja araña que quiso comerme una vez ¿lo recuerdas? sería un caos, ahora los humanos tendrán que lidiar con esas cosas, si los Mewmanos apenas toleran la presencia de Monstruos ¿como crees que será con los terrestres? que son más temerosos que los Mewmanos-

Rob se queda pensativo durante un momento.

-¿Sabes qué es lo bueno de ese pedo Saturnino?-

-No sé cual-

-Que esta vez no lo causé yo ,sino el par de tololos JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJA! ¡que bola de pendejos! XD-

-...

-O sea que no es nuestro problema Saturnino, que lo resuelva la Blonda-

-Pero ella no tiene más magia y no es sólamente las criaturas míticas salvajes ¿que me dices de Mina? como no hay magia, esa perra loca podría buscar otro método de exterminar a los Monstruos, ella conseguería armas!-

-Hmmmm.-

-Y si la magia desapareció también los Hechizos, no lo sé, existe la pequeña posibilidad de que Toffee regrese, eso sí que sería una sorpresa ¿no lo crees Rob?-

-Dame una sola razón para pensar en eso y no en mi videojuego acompañado de coca cola y doritos-

-Podrías sacar provecho de eso-

Rob suelta el control de su videojuego en la consola, para mirar a su amigo con seriedad.

-Saturnino, acabo de darme cuenta de por que somos mejores amigos ¡SOS UN GENIO!-

-ja gracias Rob-

Sin perder tiempo, Rob y Saturnino preparan unas cuantas cosas para llevar antes de irse de nuevo a la nueva dimensión de Star vs las fuerzas del mal.

-Oye Rob ¿como llamaremos al planeta tierra de Marco díaz ahora que está fusionado con Mewni?-

-No lo sé-

-Literalmente se juntaron dos mundos che-

-Ahora que lo pienso Saturnino, una fusión de planetas es lo más yaoi y homosexual que he visto en todas las dimensiónes, creo que ahora Daron si se superó con eso del shipeo ¡Ni los dos mundos se salvaron!-

-¿Y si lo llamamos Mewrra?-

-Olvidáte, suena a mierda y tierra-

-¿Que tal Mewearth?-

-Por favor Satur, deja de crear nombres maricas para ese ship entre mundos ¡ ya sé! ¡Lo llamaremos Mewearth!-

-Pero si yo dije ... sabés que, no importa, vámos ya-

En la nueva Echo creek, que ahora tenía bosques y montañas Mewmanas alrededor.

Rob y Saturnino pusieron una puesto de armas, granadas y municiones para vender, todos los Mewmanos, habitantes de Echo creek se acercaban curiosos.

-¡Vengan! ¡Vengan! ¡acérquese señora! ¡acérquese señor!- dijo Rob con voz de comerciante honesto

\- ¿cansado de ser asaltado por algún Centauro nigga en el camino al laburo? ¿o que una araña gigante intente masticarle las piernas junto con los testículos? bien , diga adiós a sus problemas : D , aqui está la solución , compre una escopeta, una bazuca , granadas o dinamita para defenderse de las criaturas tan sólo por el precio de dos dólares con veinticinco centavos- *guiño de ojos*

La gente cambió su expresión de confusión a una expresión de alegría, todos levantaban su dinero en alto.

-¡Yo llevo las granadas!

-¡Compro la bazuca!

-¡Y yo la escopeta!-

-calma calma señores, hay suficiente para todos- dijo Rob mientras tomaba el dinero de la gente.

Saturnino arqueó una ceja.

-Si sabes que esto no es la mejor solución ¿verdad?-

-Mientras ganemos dinero, no creo que pase nada-

-aqui vamos de nuevo, ya presiento que algo tonto va a pasar -_-

(mente de Rob)

"Siii, tendremos suficiente pasta para preparar la fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños de Saturnino en la dimensión de Lord Black hat, que emocionante será"

**Fin del poscrédito :P**

**Rob y Saturnino regresarán en el fanfic "Rob contra Black hat" secuela de Star vs las fuerzas de Rob**


End file.
